deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiko Numata
Keiko Numata is the co-owner of a hotel and restaurant along with her husband, and the grandmother of a member of class three of Yomiyama North Middle School in Yomiyama, Japan. She fell victim to the "curse of class three", a curse started when students acted as if a student who died in 1972 was still among them. Since then, students and people connected to them by less two degrees or less die in a series of mysterious accidents. The students of later years discovered the deaths could be avoided if they acted as if one student did not exist. In 1998, that student was a girl named Mei Misaki, however, in the middle of the year, a boy named Kouichi Sakakibara transferred into the class, and became friendly with Mei, restarting the chain of deaths. In the end, Kouichi and Mei discovered the cause behind the chain of deaths from a tape left by a previous class- That one member of the class is, in fact, a person who has come back from the dead, and that in order to break the curse, they must "send the dead back to death". Takako Sugiura plays this tape over the intercom field trip, they panic and both Keiko and the students of class three start accusing each other of being the dead person, and start attacking each other with improvised weapons. Keiko murders her husband by stabbing him repeatedly with some sort of metal spike, possibly a meat skewer, and sets fire to the lodge they are staying in. Keiko then arms herself with a kitchen knife and a meat cleaver and murders five students of class three, before she is herself killed by Chibiki, the school librarian. Battle vs Keiichi Maebara (by SPARTAN 119) Keiichi Maebara walked into main door of the lodge in the woods, having decided to investigate the sounds of violence emanating from the building. Keiichi came prepared, armed with a collapsable shovel and a golf club in a bag, a hatchet at his side, and his baseball bat in his hands. Keiichi walked into the building to find the dead bodies of several teenagers lying in a pool of blood on the floor, one with a pickaxe embedded in his head. Keiichi looked up the grand stair case to see an elderly woman, covered in blood, armed with a bloody meat cleaver. Keiichi dropped the bag containing the club and E-tool as Keiko Numata charged at him, yelling "Send the dead back to death!" Keiichi jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding as slash with meat cleaver. Keiko aimed a second slash at Keiichi's throat, but the cleaver was struck by Keiichi's baseball bat, in the middle of a swing. The cleaver was knocked out of Keiko's hands and launched across the room. Keiko Numata retreated, avoiding a downward strike from Keiichi's baseball bat, before she grabbed the pickaxe stuck in the head of one of her victims, pulling it out and swinging it a wide vertical arc at Keiichi. Keiichi blocked this attack with his baseball bat, but the bat was hooked on Keiko's pickaxe. Keiko pulled the bat over Keiichi's hands and charged forward, causing Keiichi to retreat backwards, tripping over the E-tool he dropped earlier. Keiichi was no flat on his back, facing Keiko, who raised her pickaxe. Keiichi rolled out of the way, and at the same time, grabbed the handle of the collapsable shovel and, getting up, struck Keiko in the side with the E-tool. Keiko Numata only barely managed to fall over, in the process, she dropped the pickaxe. Keiko recovered, drawing a knife and a metal spike, before charging at Keiichi and slashing and thrusting wildly. Keiichi jumped to the side and drew his hatchet, making a horizontal swing at Keiko's neck. The blade hacked into Numata's neck with a spray of blood. Keiko fell to her knees, before falling face down on the floor, dead. WINNER: Keiichi Maebara Experts' Opinion Keiichi won this battle because he was younger, and in better physical condition. Keiko was more violent, but her advanced age meant she could not keep up with the more agile Keiichi. Keiichi's longer weapons also contributed to this victory. Original battle, votes, and weapons available here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors